gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever/Tokyo
This is the second chapter in Angela's Fashion Fever. When Yum-Mee is not picked to the Truly, Angela is on the show instead of Yum-Mee! Level 16 - Lucky number 7 *In Become Truly show, Angela enters. *Angela: Oh, my gosh! Tokyo is AMAZING! *Viola: Buongiorno! I am Viola - you must be Lori? *Angela: Oh, no. I'm Angela. The wildcard! *Celine: Gosh, they didn't say anything about a wildcard. *Angela: Lucky number seven, I guess. *Victoria: It appears we're only six... *Viola: I guess Lori is still missing... *Bob enters the designing stage. *Bob: Okay, everyone! Just a quick reminder before the camera start rolling. *Bob: Dating models from the show is NOT allowed. *Bob: Don't forget that. IF you want to stay on the show, that is. *Bob: Ok then. IIIT'S SHOWTIME! *Everyone go to SHOWTIME (Become Truly intro scene) *'Become Truly' *Starring: Lori, Celine, Viola, Bruna, Victoria, Yuna, and Angela (Wildcard) *Truly enters the stage. *Lights on! *Truly: Welcome to Become Truly! Just one of you will have the amazing opportunity to become my successor. *Truly: For your first challenge, girls, imagine that you're going to a famous Tokyo nightclub... *Truly: Where people go to get noticed. *Truly: Now close your eyes and- *Truly: I specifically asked for 7 contestants, Bob. How many do you count? *Lights off and audience happened! *Bob: We're missing Lori... We've been looking everywh… *Lights on again. *Truly: Close your eyes girls, and imagine the outfit you are wearing. *Truly: THAT is your first challenge. To design the- *Truly: How can she not be here? This is the opportunity of a LIFETIME! *Lights off and audience surprised again! *Bob: Psst! Truly - we're live! *Lights on again! *Truly: Right! As we all know, simply designing a dress is not enough if you want to BECOME Truly. In every city we visit you will have to run a fashion show. *Victoria: Can we open our eyes now? *Truly: You keep dreaming dear.: LET THE GAMES BEGIN! *Truly leaves the stage. *Bob: You're up first, Angela! *Bob: Good luck! *Angela goes first, and all contestants go. After the level *Lori rushed into the design stage! *Lori: Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry I'm late. *Lori: Was Truly upset? *Angela: What do you think Lori? She was, er…. *Viola: Not very amused! *Lori: I can't believe I blew my chance before even meeting the world's greatest fashion designer! *Angela: Hey, you can still get in on the challenge! *Angela: Who knows? If you win, you might not just meet Truly - you could be filling her shoes! *Lori: Who knows? *Lori laughs. Level 17 - We are live! The annoying host, Bob, has a few questions for Angela to answer. *Angela: The city is so OVERWHELMING. Just like the different time zone... *Angela: ...Everyone back home is asleep while I'm awake. *Viola: I know the feeling... *Bob enters the design stage. *Bob: ...And we're back! If you're just joining us, let's see how our contestants are doing! *Bob: Meet the show's lucky number 7, Angela. Hi there! *Bob: Angela, you told us you have three best friends... *Bob: But which one do you like the least? *Phone Buzz! *Angela gets the phone. *Devil: Is he serious? *Angel: Angela! Answer the question! *Angela: I love them all! They respect me for being myself. I'd be lost without them. *Phone Buzz again! *Angela turns phone off. *Angela: I'll get that later. *Angela: Let's talk about your work. What do you do? *Angela: Oh, uh... Well, I work at Sally's, it's a discount sto- *Bob laughs. *Bob: How lovely... Let's move on... *Bob leaves the design stage. During the level *Bob has a few questions to answer. Question 1 *Bob: Which contestant do you dislike the most? *Angela: I can't say... They all seem like friendly people! Question 2 *Bob: Angela! Do you think Truly acts too high-and-mighty? *Angela: Not at all! She earned her place at the top. Question 3 *Bob: How high do you think your chances are of winning? *Angela: As high as anybody else here! I trust Truly to choose the best of the best. Question 4 *Bob: Angela, which contestant do you think will be eliminated first? *Angela: It's a toss-up... Everyone seems to be a brilliant designer! After the level *Angela enters the design stage. *Angela: Can you BELIEVE that man? *Angela: What a tool. *Viola cries. *Angela: What's wrong, Viola? *Viola: I miss my family. I wish they could have come. *Victoria and Angela try to cheer Viola up. *Bruna: Poor bebe - maybe you should make yourself a bib instead of a dress. *Angel: OMG! Who ARE these people? *Angela: She's practically a KID - how can you say that to her? *Bruna: Maybe that's why she needs a bob? Besides, this show needs a winner, not a whiner. *Angela: You're absolutely unbelievable, you know that? *Bruna is mad! *Victoria: Right! Time-out? *Angela: That is an EXCELLENT idea. Tokyo nightlife is supposed to be amazing! *Victoria, Angela and Viola go to time-out. *Bruna: Rrraaww! *They laugh again. Level 18 - Create your dress: Part 1 Eureka! Time to sketch out Angela's ideas for the dress. *Choose a design for the contest: **Cyber Samurai **Striped Dynasty **Unidentified Fashion Object *Create a few sketches for the dress. Level 19 - Truly favorite *At the disco party, girls are partying! *Angela: Girls, a toast! *Angela: To Tokyo and Truly! *They drink. *Angela: There are SO many cute guys here! *Viola: Che bello! *Angela: Speaking of beautiful, how about those male models Truly has around? *Viola: I heard that there is one who is Truly's favorite. *Victoria: Yeah, but nobody's seen him yet! Perhaps he's not in Tokyo. *Angela: Maybe she keeps him in her private trailer. *They laugh. *Angela: Ooh! Do you think the winner gets him too? *Viola: I want to see what he looks like, first. *Victoria: With or without his shirt? *Viola: Maybe he has a unibrow! *Victoria: Or dimpled cheeks! *Angela: Or a wig like Truly. *Angela: Oh, c'mon! Like you didn't notice! After the level *Lori enters the disco. *Angela: Oh, my GOOOOOSH!! Lori! *Lori: Gee... Of all the nightclubs in Tokyo, we ended up at the same one. *Angela: I know, isn't this place great? The guys here are SO gorgeous. *Eric enters the disco. *Angela: Liiiiiike THAT guy1 *Angela meets Eric. *Angela: You MUST be a model! *Eric: As a matter of fact, I am. *Angela: WHAT?! No WAT! I'm a fashion designer! *Eric: Well then! We should talk! *Angela: Wait, wait, wait - if you're a real model, you should be able to balance a glass on your head without spilling a drop. *Eric: Actually, I'm not sure I can. Maybe you can teach me... *Angela: Ohhhhh, bartender! Level 20 - Italian fashion Sounds like gossip... What's Lori talking about? *Devil: Wow! What a night! *Angel: My head hurts. Let's never do that again... *Angela: Ohhh... I can't believe what an idiot I was last night. *Viola and Victoria laugh. *Viola: You were fine - really. *Victoria: Except maybe when you were dancing on top of the jukebox. *Viola: I had fun... It made me forget about home for a change. *Angela: Well, I guess that's something! *Viola goes to her dress. *Viola: What do you think? *They go see Viola's dress. *Angela: Well... *Lori: It's beautiful! *Viola: Do you think Truly will like it? *Lori: I KNOW she will! *Angela: How can you be so sure? *Viola: Viola, you have more talent than any of those people - er, besides myself, of course. *Viola is talented. During the level *Angela hears what's Lori talking about to Celine. *Lori: Her dress was a piece of work, alright... *Lori: What did you think? *Lori: I can't believe someone her eye was allowed to join this contest. *Lori: I bet she'll be the first to go. After the level *Viola: Come, Angelina! Now that work is finished, you must cheer me up. *Angela: Okay, but let's make it an early night. *Viola and Angela leave the design scene. *Lori: What do you think of Little Miss Viola's ensemble? *Viola: I'm just going to grab my coat. *Bruna: What do YOU think about Viola's design? *Lori: Cheap - just like her. *Lori: If Truly ever comes out with a line of clothing called 'Italian Peasant' she's in luck. *This makes Viola angry! *Viola: HOW DARE YOU? *Viola: First you tell me I'm the most talented! *Viola: Then you call me a peasant, eh?! *Viola: You know what? I'm on to you!! *Lori: I doubt it... *Viola cries and runs away. Now they laugh. Level 21 - Create your dress A heavy box of fabric and tools has been delivered - bit it's in the wrong place! You'll have to move it to the correct spot. *Move the box of fabric and tools to the correct place, 4 locations. Level 22 - It's party time! *Angela: Viola's still not answering her phone? *Truly's on the design stage! *Truly: Darlings, come gather 'round. There's someone I want to introduce. *Girls are on the circle, and Eric is on the stage. *Truly: This is Eric - one of my models, and my good luck charm. *Truly: Eric, one of these designers will one day be the new Truly. *Truly: This here is - I'm sorry, what's your name again dear? *Eric: That's Angela - and actually, we've already met. *Truly: Really? How positively FASCINATING. *Truly: Well, then... *Truly: I'll leave you be. *Truly leaves the design stage. After the level *Bob: Keep the camera on them! *Bob: This is our first behind-the-scenes love affair. I don't want to miss anything! *Angela: Wait a second! We're not 'having an affair'! *Eric: Don't mind Bob, he's looking for any chance to add some 'sizzle' to the show. *Angela: Angela - how'd you like to go dancing tonight? *Eric: That is - if you don't mind dancing on a floor instead of a jukebox. *Angela: I don't know... *Devil: Yes! It's party time! *Angel: This is getting embarrassing... Focus on the show, Angela. *Angela: Okay, okay - just no more reminders of what an idiot I was the other night. *Angela: I could REALLY use a break from this TV show anyway. *Eric and Angela leave for a date. *Bob: Alright, you heard Angela. She needs a break... *Bob: …Let's get it all on tape! Level 23 - Family is everything Viola is a little honesick. Let's try and cheer her up! *Lori enters the design scene. *Lori: Hello, Victoria! Hello, Angela! *Angela: Coffee? *Lori: Why, thank you. *Lori takes the coffee Angela gave. *Lori drinks some coffee. *Lori: Hello, Viola. *Viola looks away from Lori. *Viola: Humph! *Lori drinks some coffee. *Angela: What's wrong? *Viola: I'll tell you what's wrong! *Angela: She is a two-faced snake! *Viola: Oh, you're soooo talented, Viola! *Viola: Then she tells them I'm a peasant who makes peasant clothes! *Angela: Lori - if this is true then I think you owe Viola an apology. *Lori: Darling please - you need thick skin to be in this business. *Angela takes the coffee from Lori. *Angela: Thick as snake skin I bet. *Angela pours out the coffee. *Angela tries to cheer Viola up. During the level *Angela's trying to cheer Viola up, because she's a little homesick! *Viola: Stupid Lori... *Viola: I was hoping we could all be friends... *Viola: I'll give her a piece of my mind later! *Viola: Thank you for listening, Angelique. I feel a little better now... After the level *Angela: Cheer up, Viola - they're not worth getting upset over. *Victoria: You ARE talented - you have as much chance as anyone of winning the contest. *Viola: It's not them - I guess I still feel homesick. *Viola's still crying. *Angela: Come with us - we're going to take a break. *Viola: Thank you, but I'll be okay. *Viola: I need to finish my GOAT HERDER DRESS! *Angela laughs on Viola scream! *Celine & Bruna leave the left first. Angela and Victoria leave to the right. *Lori: It will only get worse you know. *Viola keeps looking away from Lori. *Viola: I'm not talking to you! *Lori: Think about it - if you win this contest, you'll NEVER see your family. *Viola: That's not true! Where I come from, family is EVERYTHING! *Lori: How often do you think Truly visits her family? *Lori has the phone. *Lori: Here's my phone. *Lori: Call your family and talk as much as you want! *Lori gives the phone to Viola. Viola is searching her family's phone contact/number to call on her phone. *Viola: Hello... Mom? I miss you guys so much... *Lori laughs. Level 24 - Create your dress Angela's tools have been scattered. You'll have to find them all again! *Start working on your dress by finding all the tools. Level 25 - Take two Bruna left a mess behind... Better clean this place up! *In the main stage at Tokyo, Viola left Become Truly show. *Truly: Ladies and gentlemen, I am truly pleased to announce, that one of our contestants has left us... *Camera's off. *Bob: Er… Truly, it's a good thing we're not live! Don't you mean 'saddened'? *Truly: Take two! *Truly: Ladies and gentlemen, I am truly saddened to announce, that one of our contestants has left us... *Truly: She was homesick and decided to drop out of the contest...Violet"Viola". will be missed. *Truly: Psst! 'Viola'. *Truly: Even more tragic, duty calls, and I will not be able to remain in Tokyo. *Truly: Until we meet again in Rio, have a TRULY wonderful time. *Angela: Did Viola say anything about leaving to you? *They leave the stage. *Victoria: No, nothing. *Angela: I know we should have been with her last night! *Lori ran into the stage. *Lori: ARGH! I missed it! *Yuna: Again? During the level *Angela cleans the mess Bruna left behind, while the path is blocked! After the level *Angela: Lori - did you apologize to Viola last night? *Lori: Er… Well... We talked.... *Lori: Something must have happened that made her decide to go home... *Angela: I don't like to admit it, but she's right, Angela. *Angela: I suppose I don't blame her. *Angela: I miss my friends and family a lot. *Lori: I hardly have any friends. *Angela: Why doesn't that surprise me? *Lori: ...My work leaves me no time. Level 26 - Create your dress Lori is trying to sabotage Angela's dress! Keep her away or you'll have to start over! *Protect Angela's dress from sabotage. Keep Lori away until the end of shift. Level 27 - Forgotten birthdays *Phone Buzz! *Angela: Oh snap! It's Virginia - I forgot to call her on her birthday... *Bob enters the design stage. *Bob: Let's go ladies! Time is running out! *Angela: … I'll call tonight. No matter what. *Angela places the phone. *Phone buzzing *Angela: This is NOT a good moment! *Bob: Would that be Eric by any chance? *Angela: No. It's... my ex-husband Jimmy. *Bob: Jimmy, eh? Sounds like we have a jealous ex on our hands! After the level *Angela: How are you holding up? *Angela: I'm tired, and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Viola... *Phone Buzz again *Angela: It's Virginia again. I'm going to- *Bob rushed into design stage! *Bob: Angela! You've got to come, right away! *They come to stage. Level 28 - Angela! Angela! Angela's first taste of fame! Her fan club has arrived to get her autograph! *Angela enter the stage and is on! Bob and Contestants see Angela! *Fans applause! *Lori: Sounds like they're chanting 'Truly! Truly!' *Yuna: Actually, they are chanting Angela's name. *Angela: Er… Um... Just hang on, I'll try to get to everyone. *Angela: Can you hold this for me please, Victoria? Thanks. *Victoria holds Angela's phone. *Angela signs the autograph. *Phone rings. *Victoria: Angela... It's Virginia again... *Angela: Just take a message. During the level *Angela signs the autograph from fans. After the level *Angela: I've never signed an autograph in my life, that was crazy! *Victoria: Your sister Emily texted you. So did loads of your friends. *Victoria: Virginia asks if 'Miss Glamour' still has time for her old friends? *Victoria gives phone back to Angela. *Angela: I'll have to call them back - I'm dead tired and we have to do the show in a few hours. *Angela: They'll forgive me. Level 29 - Create your dress Time to put the final touches to your dress! *Finish the dress! Level 30 - The plot thickens! *Bruna: Hey Angela, what's it like working at a discount store? *Angela: Why? Looking for a job? *Eric enters the design scene. *Bruna: Why hello... *Angela: Eric! *Eric: Hey, Angela - can you take a break? *Angela: Oh Eric, I'd love to go with you. *Phone rings! *Eric: Do you need to answer that? *Angela: I'm sure it can wait. *Angela and Eric follow to the break. After the level; Post-chapter *Bob: Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we will announce this round's winner! *Lori: Bob... *Bob: Not now, Lori. *Bob: Weill it be... Yuna? *Lights to Yuna. *Bob: WILL it be... Celine, Victoria, Bruna...? *Lights on Celine, Buna, Victoria... *Bob: Or will it be...? *Lori: ANGELA IS DATING TRULY'S BOYFRIEND ERIC!! *Lights on Angela. Angela's surprised! *Angela: WHAT? I am not! Er… Wait - Eric's not Truly's boyfriend... *Angela: Is he? *Bob: Oooooh! The plot thickens! *Angela goes to Truly's station. *Angela: Oh cone on, no phone signal anywhere? *Truly: Of course, dear! Anything you want! *Angela hides. *Eric: Yes, Truly, I PROMISE. Okay? *Eric leaves the station. *Angela: Oh, my gosh! He IS Truly's boyfriend! *Angela: Wait - no! Truly isn't even in town...! *Angela: Or is she? References